<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everything you wear (i’ll be the one to care) by saiouma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032972">everything you wear (i’ll be the one to care)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiouma/pseuds/saiouma'>saiouma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daria (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Takes place around s3, daria’s crush on trent is also dead as fuck here.., since this happens after 3x02, they’re both lesbians is what im saying., tom just doesn’t exist. society has progressed past the need for him.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiouma/pseuds/saiouma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daria gets a haircut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Lane/Daria Morgendorffer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everything you wear (i’ll be the one to care)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i started rewatching daria for the third time and the idea of her changing her hair style randomly popped in my head after watching see jane run and how jane had a ponytail. and i was like “i wonder how daria’s hair would look in a different style” so this happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I’ve</span> <span class="s1"><span class="mceItemHidden">been thinking about getting a haircut.” Daria brought up randomly, while glancing at a page of her latest book <span class="hiddenSuggestion">purchase</span>.</span> </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden"> They were sitting in their usual places in Jane’s room; and Jane looked away from her painting and rose an eyebrow. </span> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daria shrugged, still looking at her book. “Yeah. It’s not like Mom put me up to it. And, I dunno, I think the change would be nice. Plus I don’t have to worry about it getting stuck in a door or something.” She looked at Jane now, a little unsure, though she tried to hide it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you ask? You think a haircut would look dumb on me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jane shook her head, going back to her painting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">“Nah, just kinda shocked. It’s not very <span class="hiddenSpellError">Daria-esque</span> to make a dramatic change to your appearance.” </span></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Daria snorted. “</span> <span class="s2"> <span class="mceItemHidden"> <span class="hiddenSpellError"> <em>Daria-esque</em> </span> </span> </span> <span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jane nodded. “Yeah. Like, a huge part of your ‘<em>thing</em>’ is not letting other’s perception of you influence your decisions. Particularly with your appearance. Which is why I was kind of shocked. But knowing you, you definitely don’t wanna cut it to impress the idiots around here. So I’m cool with it, but it’s your decision, ultimately.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daria nodded, but a small frown was on her lips. Jane glanced at her, and tried to cheer her up a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She changed her voice to imitate Quinn’s. “I mean, I </span><span class="s2"><em>guess</em></span> <span class="s1">I’d hang out with you, even if you got a shitty cut. It’s more <em>debatable</em> if you dressed in some tacky color that isn’t even in <em>season</em>. Albeit very reluctantly. Gotta keep up with the latest trends, you know?” Jane posed with a limp wrist, batting her eyes. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daria laughed, and Jane smiled. She always felt a bit of pride when she could make Daria feel any sort of joy, especially when others claimed she was completely emotionless. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strike> <span class="s3">Also, her smile was cute and Jane loved seeing it.</span></strike>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You never really had a choice in the matter after all. Us misfits gotta stick together, Lane.” Daria went back to her book, smirking a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">“Yeah, you’re right, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Morgendorffer</span>. Who else can critique this town with me if not you? Even if your hair is shorter. What style are you thinking to get, anyway?”</span> </span>
</p><p class="p2">Daria glanced at her to say something, but then changed her mind.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll see. I’ll make a hair appointment when I get home.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that was the end of that conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A week goes by, and Daria calls Jane up, suddenly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hey,</span> <span class="s1"> Lane residence. If you’re looking for my parents, my dad is in Tahiti taking pictures of some turtles and mom is in Jamaica or Barbados or something. I can’t remember which,”</span><span class="s1"> Jane said monotonously, wanting whoever was calling to hang up so she could go back to her newest project. Since her hands were dirty, she used her neck to hold her phone, with music blasting loudly in the background. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Jane</em>.” Daria whispered, and Jane suddenly got worried. Daria almost never whispered. Something was clearly up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turned her music off, sitting on her bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daria? What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Um</em>....” Daria mumbled, and there was some quiet shuffling.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Can you come over to my house? Like.. </span> <span class="s2"> <em>now</em></span><span class="s1">?” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This puzzled Jane even more, but she put Daria on speaker so she could wash the paint off her hands and get ready.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, sure. Any particular reason for that or...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I uh... got my haircut. And I’m kinda freaking out about it. My mom said it’s fine but you know how my mom is, Quinn said that I actually look normal, but you know how her opinions are, and-“ Daria was running out of air, so Jane stopped her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">“Woah there, <span class="hiddenSpellError">amiga</span>. I’m on my way. Hold your horses until I get there, <span class="hiddenSpellError">kay</span>?”</span></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daria nodded, but then remembered Jane couldn’t see her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. I’ll be waiting for you. Just come up the stairs, mom and dad know you’re coming.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Daria hung up, and Jane grabbed the nearest sweater, told Trent she was heading out (she left a sticky note on the fridge since he was sleeping, as usual) and walked out the door.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jane walked with her hands in her pockets, the early autumn breeze making her a slightly cold. She was lost in thought while walking. Daria has never sounded that shaken up about really.... anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jane knew that Daria cared more about her appearance more than she would let on, but this shocked her. She’d probably think Daria would look fine even if she went completely bald, but she knew Daria was, despite being afraid to admit it, the type of person to try and avoid going to school simply because her hair got completely fucked up. Daria wasn’t full of herself, but she avoided humiliation any way she could. That’s one thing her and Quinn had in common.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">Jane arrived quickly, and knocked on the door. “Now who could that be?” Jake questioned, and Helen <span class="hiddenSpellError">sighed</span>. Jane could tell she was rolling her eyes. “Jake, hush. We all know you weren’t going to get it, anyway.” Helen mumbled under her breath as she opened the door, “<em>No one can get that man’s attention when the Super Bowl is on</em>.” </span></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Helen’s face relaxed when she saw Jane, who gave her an awkward smile back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Jane! I’m guessing you’re here to see Daria.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jane resisted the urge to give her a snarky comment like “</span> <span class="s2"> <em>Well, yeah. Why else would I just show up to your house at </em><em>8pm</em></span><span class="s1"><em>?</em>” But she figured that Daria has already given her more than enough sarcastic quips, so she settled on a <em>“</em></span><span class="s2"><span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError"><em>Mmhm</em></span></span></span><span class="s1"><em>”</em>.</span></p><p class="p2">Helen nodded back. “She’s upstairs in her room. She said you were coming.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Jane walked up the stairs, Helen stopped her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, and Jane? Even if you don’t like it, please go easy on her.” Helen whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daria cares about your opinion more than you know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Helen walked away, leaving Jane to stand there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>What did Helen even mean by that?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shrugged it off, knowing Daria was waiting for her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knocked on her door, and Daria muttered a “<em>come in</em>”. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daria wasn’t in her usual spot on her bed, which made Jane raise an eyebrow. She looked around, and saw Daria sitting in fetal position in her closet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jane resisted the urge to snort. <em>Daria could be so adorable sometimes</em>. Instead, she swallowed her chuckles and stood next to the closet, leaning against the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">“So, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Morgendorffer</span>. Any reason you’re chilling in there instead of out here?” </span></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jane gave her the courtesy of not looking at her while she spoke, still leaning against the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daria rested her head against her knees, mumbling. “<em>Because my hair looks bad</em>.” She said with a small pout.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jane shuffled, but still didn’t look at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">“Daria, no way it’s that bad. If I’ve seen you in a bridesmaid dress, I can definitely see you half bald.” Jane said, hoping to make Daria chuckle, at least a little. It worked, and then Daria <span class="hiddenSpellError">sighed</span>.</span></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. Yeah, okay. You’re right. If you’ve seen me in my most humiliating situations, what’s one more?” Jane heard Daria dusting herself off, and opened her closet. Daria fixed her hair a little, trying to lighten the blow.</span>
</p><p class="p2">She cleared her throat to get Jane’s attention, and stood in front of her, awkwardly. Her hands were in her pockets, and she looked off to the side, not wanting eye contact.</p><p class="p2">Jane stood there, completely silent, which made Daria even more nervous.</p><p class="p2">“Uh....” Daria said, shifting awkwardly. </p><p class="p2">“Do I look stupid? Tell me if I look stupid.” Daria mumbled, her cheeks a slight pink.</p><p class="p2">Jane still stood there, looking at her in awe. Jane always thought Daria was pretty, but in an extremely subtle way. </p><p class="p2">Daria never tried too hard to appeal to other people, and while Jane never gave a damn about what others thought about her either, Jane massively respected that aspect of Daria’s personality. <em>Especially considering who her sister is. </em></p><p class="p2">But her haircut fit her so well. It was shoulder length, and much more wavy compared to her hair before. </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">She looked very, </span><span class="s2"><em>very</em></span> <span class="s1">pretty, but Jane wasn’t about to say that. Ruins her street cred. Also, she wasn’t exactly ready to show her “<em>lesbian love” </em>for her best friend just yet.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jane cleared her throat, and walked closer to Daria. Daria looked up at her, expectantly, her cheeks still pink from embarrassment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">“Daria, it looks great on you. Seriously. It complements your face really well. You look... really <span class="hiddenSpellError">pr-</span>.” </span></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jane coughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Nice</em>. You look pretty nice.” Jane smiled awkwardly, glad she caught her little mistake. She rubbed her neck and looked away from her, her cheeks just as pink as Daria’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daria blinked, blushing even harder now. She smiled slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um... thanks, Jane.” She said awkwardly, and went to sit on her bed, not used to complements, especially from Jane. They both cared about each other immensely, and they both knew that, words of affection just weren’t their strong suit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jane followed her, nodding. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">“It’s no problem, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Daria</span>. I mean it. But tell me, what about this cut made you call me during your mental shutdown?” </span></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daria sighed, and shrugged. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“It’s just.. like you said. I’ve never cared much about this type of stuff. Besides that thing with my glasses. And even then, I got over it pretty quickly. But the idea of making big changes to how I look.. scares me, you know? Everyone, including myself, has this ideal image of me. And I feel like I always have to fit those expectations. Even things like a haircut make me nervous, because I feel like I’m betraying my standards by giving in to my slight vanity.” </p><p class="p2">Jane looked at her, and Daria gave her a lopsided smile.</p><p class="p2">“Daria, your mental process never fails to amaze me.” Jane settled on saying, and Daria gave her a confused look.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What I mean is, you tend to over think this stuff. You aren’t vain for carrying about your appearance, Dar. It’s a normal thing.” She gave Daria a reassuring look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re the smartest person I know, and you’ve always valued people looking at you for that first, instead of judging you by your appearance. A haircut will never change that. In fact, it shows how much you care for hygiene and hair care, if anything.” She chuckled a bit to herself at her little joke. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But yeah, the people who know you, the real you, won’t think of you differently or like you’re self absorbed just because you got a cute little cut. Especially since, again, you did it for you, and no one else. I respect that, Daria.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daria blinked, as Jane ended her mini speech. She smiled at her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, Lane. When did you become a philosophy major?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">“The same day I decided to enroll in <span class="hiddenSpellError">Morgendorffer</span> Academy. My minor is </span></span><span class="s2"><em>Daria psychology</em>, </span> <span class="s1">by the way.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both chuckled, and then Daria blushed again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um... thanks, you know. For that. It really helped.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jane shrugged. “No problem. Always gotta be there for my favorite mental patient. Especially when she looks so cute.” Jane winked, and Daria blushed harder, not used to Jane flirting with her directly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, I’m gonna go. Trent is expecting me to come back before it gets too dark. Unless he’s still sleeping, which is a strong possibility.” Jane grabbed her sweater, opening Daria’s door to get out.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Daria chuckled nodded, and gave a quick “goodnight”. She seemed to have something more to say, but Jane just shrugged it off, figuring Daria would just tell her tomorrow. She said goodnight to Daria’s parents, and just as she walked out the door, Daria ran after her. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jane, wait!” Jane stood in front of the front door, hands in her pockets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Dari-“ Daria stood on her tippy toes, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jane looked at her in shock, her face as red as a tomato. Daria looked at the ground, suddenly finding it much more interesting. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“I... just wanted to give you a proper goodbye. You know. Until tomorrow.” She smiled a bit, and Jane smiled back. Jane leaned down and kissed her on the lips, smiling when Daria squeaked slightly.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just my way of giving you a goodbye, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daria stared at her, blushing. Jane started to walk away now, waving.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">“Goodnight, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Morgendorffer</span>.” </span> </span>
</p><p class="p2">“Yeah. Goodnight.” Daria stood at her door until Jane was out of sight, trying to make her face less red so her parents wouldn’t question <span class="hiddenSuggestion">what the hell</span> happened in the span of the 5 minutes she was standing outside. When Daria figured she was calm (at least on the outside) she walked back inside, when her mother gave her a knowing smile.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">“Said <span class="hiddenSpellError">bye</span> to Jane?” Helen smirked slightly, her arms crossed. </span></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2"> <em>Don’t blush. Don’t blush</em> </span> <span class="s1">.” She told herself, as she nodded to her mom.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, yeah. I’m kinda tired, so I’m gonna turn in early.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Helen nodded, and let her go. </span><br/>
<br/>
“Goodnight, sweetie.” </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daria ran up the stairs to her room, plopping herself on her bed. She shoved her head in her pillow, her face hot. A small smile came to her face, as she touched her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jane wasn’t doing any better. She held her cheek the entire walk home. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Janey?” Trent called, as Jane opened the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">She didn’t look at him, but he could tell she <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was flustered</span>.</span></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I’m going to bed, Trent. If you’re gonna practice with the Spiral, at least keep it quiet. Or wake me up so I can get earplugs. <em>K, thanks, bye</em>.” Jane mumbled, and practically ran off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trent blinked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was she.. blushing?” Trent wondered, and chuckled, then coughed a little. Her and Daria must have <em>finally</em> gotten together. She was the only person who could make Jane act like that, after all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He called Jesse up, telling him to cancel their practice for today so Jane could sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jane thought hard about the day’s events as she stared at her ceiling. Daria kissed her. She kissed Daria. After knowing the “</span> <span class="s2"> <em>Misery Chick</em> </span> <span class="s1">” for over a year and liking her for almost the entire time, Daria actually kissed her. Does this mean they’re dating now? Does Daria like her just as much as Jane loved her? Jane wasn’t sure. But she was content with how the day went. She could worry about those things another time.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She fell asleep, a smile on her face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was gonna end this with their classmates reactions to her haircut but tbh, didn’t know how to do it in a way that would still be in character. so i didn’t add it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>